Te odeio mas te amo
by Mary-Veiga
Summary: Te odeio por não conseguir te odiar...  Te amo por você simplesmente ser você...  Oneshot lindinha vale a pena conferir, é um dos jeito que eu pensei que o casal J e L mostrassem o que sentem um para o outro


**Te odeio por não poder te odiar  
><strong>

Estava faltando um mês para as aulas acabarem. O dia estava nublado,com previsão de que teria muita chuva. Poucas pessoas se arriscavam a ficar nos jardins.

Ventava frio, e logo o céu começou a escurer indicando chuva. Todas pessoas começaram a voltar para o castelo. Menos uma garota ruiva, Lilian Evans, que estava imersa em pensamentos para perceber um moreno que também estava nos jardins a observando.

5...

10...

15 minutos depois Lily se levanta, olha para o céu e suspira. Começa a andar em direção ao castelo, mas é barrada pelo moreno que a observava

- Posso te acompanhar?- perguntou o moreno, James Potter. Alto, atlético, olhos castanhos esverdeados, usa óculos e é o capitão e apanhador da Grifinória.

Lily leva um susto ao perceber que não está sozinha, e ao reconhecer quem lhe perguntou bufa e revira os olhos

- O que você quer Potter?- perguntou cansada e um pouco ríspida

- Calma! Eu só quero te acompanhar!- desculpou se James

- Potter, não estou com cabeça hoje para discutir. Então se possível saia da minha frente!- disse sem pensar e sem perceber que o rosto do maroto transpareceu um pouco de mágoa

- O que foi que eu te fiz Evans?- perguntou ríspido também fazendo a ruiva estranhar um pouco

- O que você fez Potter? Me chama para sair toda vez que me vê, fica se achando com um maldito pomo, fica bagunçando ainda mais os seus cabelos, fica me falando que me ama para depois...- a voz da ruiva foi morrendo, ela suspirou e disse com a voz decidida- Quer saber, eu te odeio!- e começou a andar de volta para o castelo deixando um James estático e magoado para trás.

James levou um tempo para processar o que ouviu. Ele estava acostumado a ouvir a ruiva falar que o odiava muitas vezes, mas ouvi la falar isso com tamanha naturalidade o magoou profundamente, foi como se sentisse o coração diminuir drasticamente . Recuperou se do choque e gritou pela ruiva

- EVANS!

- QUE É POTTER?- gritou Lily também quando parou de andar

- Por que você me odeia tanto?- questionou. Lily se assustou com a pergunta e o encarou. E esse foi o seu erro, pois os olhos de James transmitiam uma tristeza que ela nunca tinha visto na vida

- Por que você me ama?- rebateu. Eles se encaram um bom tempo, até que começou a chover, mas nenhum deles se importou com isso. Até que James tomou coragem e começou a falar

- Te amo porque seu jeito de certinha me encanta- disse James fitando lily com intensidade

- Te odeio pelo seu jeito confiante de andar- disse Lily retribuindo o olhar

- Te amo por seus olhos serem os únicos capazes de me hipnotizar.- disse James

- Te odeio por gostar do seu olhar – disse a ruiva surpreendendo James que lhe deu um sorriso maroto

- Te amo por ser inteligente e ajudar os outros nas matérias sem pensar duas vezes

- Te odeio por você ser o motivo de eu ir a todas as partidas de quadribol – disse fazendo James ficar mais surpreso ainda

-Te amo por adorar sua teimosia quando se trata de mim- disse fazendo Lily dar um sorriso

- Te odeio por me derreter com todas as suas declarações de amor- disse Lily

- Te amo por ser a pessoa mais leal aos seus amigos que eu já conheci. - disse se aproximando

- Te odeio, pois tenho vontade de te abraçar e me sentir protegida- disse Lily colocando os braços no ombro de James

- Te amo, pois basta um sorriso seu para iluminar o meu dia- disse fazendo Lily abrir ainda mais o sorriso

- Te odeio por pensar em você todo dia- disse Lily se aproximando um pouquinho de James

- Te amo, pois penso em você a cada minuto do meu dia- disse James sorrindo com a aproximação

- Te odeio, pois toda vez que te vejo me dá vontade de te beijar – disse Lily olhando a boca de James

- Te amo, pois basta um olhar seu para que eu fique feliz- disse James colocando a mão na cintura de Lily

- Te odeio por não conseguir te odiar- sussurrou Lily

- Te amo por você simplesmente ser você- também sussurrou James se aproximando ainda mais de Lily

- Te odeio porque cada dia que passa te amar- disse Lily fechando os olhos e aproximando a boca na de James

- Te amo, pois é impossível não te amar!- sussurrou James antes de finalmente beijar Lily

Passaram segundos, minutos, horas, não se sabe dizer. Mas o certo é que eles finalmente se declararam e nem ligaram por estarem encharcados pela chuva, só estavam concentrados um no outro

Depois de algum tempo James meio relutante se separa de Lily e lhe pergunta

- Então Lilian Evans, aceita namorar esse humilde maroto?- perguntou James

- Sim!- disse e deu mais um beijo no maroto que sorriu

Eles estavam felizes simplesmente pois estavam com as pessoas que amavam

...

Dois anos depois James a pede em casamento e Lily aceita

...

Um ano depois de se casarem Lily fica grávida do Harry

...

Eles se uniam em cada dificuldade imposta pela guerra

...

E permaneceram unidos assim até o fim de suas vidas

...

Permaneceram assim até o dia 31 de outubro de 1981

_**Fim**_

N/A: Bom, essa não é a minha primeira fic publicada, mas foi a primeira que eu escrevi

Tomei coragem e postei

Espero que tenham gostado!

Aproveitem e comentem!


End file.
